


ways to debate

by bangelus9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Matt and Karen find ways to debate their views, in various particular ways





	ways to debate

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic on Matt and Karen, I hope someone likes it. I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT THE SERIES WERE CANCELED.

"You're kidnapping me, right? Well that is not the way to get away from this story, however dangerous it may be. Matt, we have to establish the limits in our relationship. Because I'm not letting you control ... "Karen staggered when Matt grabbed her arm.

His fascination increased. She had no sense of preservation or had not realized that she was tempting her luck.

Karen pulled away from him and took a step toward him. Honeysuckle, cinnamon and the aroma of a warm woman went to her nose.

"It's not convenient ..." Matt stammer, tense

Karen poked him in the chest with one finger. "It seems you do not understand. I'm going to go to that story, I'll find it and develop it. And I'm not asking for your consent "

A raw animal instinct pushed Matt to act. In a quick movement, he lifted her onto his shoulder, holding her legs with one arm. His sexy ass was next to his cheek, and the delicious scent of honey exuding from his sex made his mouth water.

"What the hell are you doing?" Karen complained and her scream sounded from behind her seconds before she hit him with her fists. "Matt! Lower me now my ... come down now! "

"This is my way of kidnapping Miss Page" Matt growled softly. Karen stopped stirring for a second.

A moment later he restarted his fight again, speaking much louder this time. "Well you do it wrong!" He slapped her on the butt, a series of curses followed quickly. "Dammit! What are you made of, steel? "

Matt raised his eyebrows at the colorful words he was shouting at him. He appreciated her spirit, but he was getting tired of the light bumps on his back. He walked on uneven ground, breaking branches and leaves with each step he took, bringing him closer to having her in his bed. Safe.

"Enough!" His roar would have made the biggest man cower into submission.

Karen gasped. "Did you just scream at me? I swear that the minute you get off I'm going to kick your ass all over New York. I swear Matt! "  
Karen bit her lip, holding the moan in her throat.

He sniffed and licked his lips. "God, Karen. You smell very good. "His voice deepened more, almost in a growl.

Karen hit him a couple more times before giving up "You have no right to do this to me Matt, it's not fair .. You just can not take me to a big tower and lock me there until you kill the ferocious dragon"

Matt licked his lips, moistening them. "I just want to keep you out of danger"

"This is not the way ... In fact it is a ridiculous macho oppressive form, from here. You know?"

Matt could not help but smile slightly at his witty comment "If something happened to you, you would immerse me in a darkness so deep that I could not get out ... Never. Without you I am broken and no sewing would solve that. I do not want to stop you or oppress you Karen "Matt dropped her gently on his feet and blindly searched her face, stroking her cheeks, inhaled her fragrance with a gesture of admiration.

While Karen fought against the fading of his legs and the overturn that threatened to make him vomit his own heart and give it to Matt in his hands. Matt came to his eyelids "If you want to go you'll do it, but I'll go with you"

Karen nodded simply, a silly smile betrayed her. Without measuring his actions I surround him with his arms in a warm embrace "You will never lose me, whatever happens I will be with you Mr Murdock"

Matt let her out of his embrace and let out a dramatic sigh of relief "Uff .. What luck Mrs Page, for a second I thought she would get rid of me"  
She hit him on the shoulder, smiling "Good try, but you are not going to get rid of me so easily"  
"My luck" Matt put a hand to his chest

Karen shook her head admiring Matt's provocative lips in detail and suddenly she was not so sure she wanted to get the exclusive of that story, after all. Matt must have noticed her mood change because he interrupted her. "Something happens?"

"Mr Murdock, I think this jury needs to hear thoroughly the allegations ... you know and reach a good agreement." I kiss him on the chin, feeling him smile against her. "One in which both parties can be happy and satisfied"

"I'm good at debating, your Lordship" Matt boasted with malice

"Oh yeah, that's what I have no doubt about" patting her chest Karen urged him to kiss her. When their lips met halfway their fears and insecurities faded into thin air. Only they two mattered.


End file.
